


Territory

by Yosei



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Kinda, M/M, Mermaids, Omegaverse, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Slash, merman, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:18:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosei/pseuds/Yosei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ORIGINAL STORY read if you dare~</p><p>Zim is a rebellious young merman living in a realm under the sea, called Mer. In his homeland tradition comes first and foremost—propriety, respect to royalty, and absolutely no wasting additions to the gene pool, as in, males must procreate with females only—but Zim in no way fits this mold and proves it by cutting his hair and seeking men anyway. When his uncle has finally had enough and Zim's options of a wife-less life are slim to none, Zim runs away to a place where none will follow him. Cetus territory, the land of the shark people, is where Zim goes hoping to either escape and live freely or just be quickly eaten, but when he is captured by an intimidating, yet alluring stranger that has a rather different story to tell about the realms, Zim has no clue where his future is headed anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GhostInTheDeadWitchCity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostInTheDeadWitchCity/gifts).



> I wanted to post a ThorxLoki that I've been working on, but it's not done yet so please don't be mad that I'm posting an original~  
> If you like it, I'll continue to post more originals~<3 (and if you hate it, well... QUQ)  
> Naduke is my oc and Zim belongs to my friend  
> I drew them but you'll never see because I got in trouble for putting links in the notes.

Zim pouted and sighed dramatically as he leaned his elbows on the window sill of his room. It was less of a window and more of a box cut out in the brick of the wall. Iron bars had been placed in a pattern “to keep wandering sharks out” his uncle had told him, but it felt more like “to keep Zim in.” The young merman ran a hand through his pink hair, smiling at the new style with the sides of his head shaved. The very style was what got him into his current prison-room sentence since it was practically taboo for merpeople to cut their hair, but Zim was never really one to follow social norms anyway. If he did follow the Laws of the Mer, then as one of the many grandson's to the king, he would have already been unhappily married to a mermaid that he didn't love and wouldn't ever be attracted to. Sad thing is that the merpeople were a strictly straight race with not a single deviance in history, after all, they were built to procreate new life to care for the sea, not seek a childless relationship. Then again, Zim was different, out-of-the-box he'd say as he still tried to weed out any merman like himself and cut his hair in defiance to getting betrothed to a rather wretched mermaid who desperately wanted in on the royal family.

“Can't I just be happy for once?” Zim asked angrily into the silence of his room, but he already knew the answer. He would be forced to wait until his hair grew back and then he would be presented as a stud to a bunch of gold-digging merwhores. Zim sighed and just as he was about to pity himself and go into a deep sulk, a strong current sped by his window, knocking him back onto his bed and knocking shells and stones off his desk. Zim flicked his tail in irritation, even the sea didn't want him to be near the outside world! A slow creaking came from behind him and he twisted quickly to see that the room to his door had swung inward to follow the retreating current. The door was open. His uncle forgot to lock it! Zim thought for a moment before he quickly threw some possessions and snacks in a rucksack, throwing it over his shoulder before zipping out of his room and down the halls. He may be one of the smallest of his relatives, but that also gave him an agile speed that got him out to the backdoor of the house in barely any time at all. He gave one last glance at the immaculate, but hateful home before turning and swimming away before they could lock him up again. 

Zim had put some thought into where he would go if he did finally decide to book it out of that hell hole, but in reality, it wouldn't be very hard to find him at a friend's house or at any of the other places he had lined up. And knowing his uncle, he would have him strapped down by an octopus or squid guard when he found him. So no where to really hide in Mer territory. Zim ran over the map of sections in the ocean that had been burned into his skull in his classes in case of threats or danger to the royal homeland. There were five territories total on this side of the planet. The Mer, a few for less humanoid creatures that were allied with the Mer so that wouldn't work and... Cetus, land of the shark-people. Zim had been told horror stories of the ferocious and bloodthirsty sharks, their love for war and destruction. It sent a little shiver down his spine as he slowly turned towards the south and began swimming close to reefs and boulders, hoping to stay unnoticed. He was warned against ever going to Cetus, but he didn't have much of a choice now did he? At least if he did get eaten, it would be quick and merciful.

The deeper into the south that he swam, the deeper the chasms and stronger the currents became. It was much colder, but the chills that Zim was feeling didn't come from the water, but from the depths of darkness below him that he couldn't begin to see through. Deeper he went, the disappearing light making him nervous, but he felt his eyes slowly adjusting although not very well. When he reached the depths of no natural light and even less fish swimming freely, he knew he had breached Cetus territory. There were rows of chasms and caves to hide in that a shark wouldn't be able to fit through, but... A rumbling from below Zim had him ducking into the closest cave and hiding as his wide eyes scanned the waters for movement. He was about to leave his hiding spot and continue when something swung out and grabbed him from behind, his mouth covered before he could let out a scream. He thrashed against the hold of what felt like arms, but was nonetheless dragged further into the cave, the exit becoming as slim as his hopes for escaping. Finally the arms released him into the farthest part of the cave and he swam to the wall, immediately making himself smaller against it and wrapping his tail around himself. The creature, a Cetian, slowly swept closer in a roaming path that Zim could barely see in the dark cavern. Just as it was about to reach out and grab him again Zim flinched hard and curled further into himself.

“Just do it! Eat me already! Don't play games with me!” Zim shouted at the creature and waited, waited for those rows of knife-like teeth to rip him to pieces. A low chuckle rumbled about the room as the creature drifted, floating just above him, close enough to feel the small ripples in the water that the sharks breathing was causing. Zim flinched again as a strong, yet strangely gentle hand passed through his hair and he was so surprised when the appendage kept petting him that he almost missed what the shark was saying.

“I will not eat you little one.” a rich, foreign voice smoothed over his skin warmly, but Zim didn't dare relax, lest one of his limbs be snatched and ripped off, or- “Be calm, little Mer. There is nothing to fear.” the shark continued his damned petting and Zim didn't even realize how incredibly strung up he had been from his family and those around him until the soft touch melted all of their cold eyes away from his mind. “That's it. Come.” a second hand reached to pull him closer, but Zim remembered exactly where he was and slammed himself into the wall as he finally met the eyes of the shark. They were blue. Not a savage blood-red, or a soulless black, but the prettiest sky blue that Zim had ever seen set in a face that looked like the beautiful carved marble statues in the bottom of the ocean near Greece. The shark's hair was jet black with lines of star-light silver running through, parts of it running just past his broad shoulders and the rest threaded back and held in an intricate braiding. Zim's jaw dropped at the beauty and his tail uncurled slightly before he seized up when the shark smiled.

“Y-you don't have sharp t-teeth..?” Zim half stated half asked as he stared in confusion at the blunt teeth that flashed white in the shark's smile, the only points being ordinary canines. The shark laughed again quietly and sank down to sit in front of Zim gracefully.

“I do have the teeth you search for, but not in this form. There are many things that the Mer have gotten wrong about my race.” The shark explained as his eye drifted gently over Zim's face. “One thing the Mer seem to insist on is that we take all life,” Zim blushed as he realized that he was very much in agreement until a few moments ago. “but we only take what we need and clear the ocean of disease and sickness. We only fight when provoked and do what is necessary to survive. Do you understand now that you are not in danger unless you wish to bring about war to my homeland.” The shark rose to tower over Zim on the last part and Zim stammered to clear the misconception.

“Oh! N-no! I am not here to do anything like that. I swear. I just...” Zim curled in on himself again, this time more out of misery than fear. The warmth returned as the shark moved closer, once again combing through his hair with gentle fingers. “Why do you keep doing that?” Zim looked up with puffy eyes at the man, after all sea-folk can't really cry, but their bodies still process sadness the same way.

“I do it because it is a form of comfort. Do your people not offer the same thing?” the shark asked curiously and Zim shook his head slightly, finally beginning to lean into the touch. The only real intimacies between merfolk were between partners and their most favored offspring. Zim had neither a partner nor a parent that favored him so he was left to himself for most of his life because he didn't fit in just right. A hiccup formed before he could stop it and the shark finally pulled his hunched and shivering form close to his infinitely warm chest, his strong ashen tail wrapping around him delicately. Before long, Zim started to feel calm again, more than before actually which was strange considering that he was in a territory of carnivores. 

“What is your name?” Zim softly asked into the man's collar bone as his fingers gently ran over a scar that stretched down his chest deeply. The shark sighed and sat back against the wall as he caressed the merman's arm.

“Naduke, third general of the Cetian King in times of war and guard of Cetus borders in peace.” he chuckled lightly at the shocked look of the little Mer. “You were wandering directly into the traps set around the chasms to catch fish and invaders. Luckily...” he leaned down to Zim's ear “I caught you first. And you are?”

“Zim.” he squeaked a bit as his cheeks burned. “Fifth son of the eighth prince of Mer.” Naduke hummed thoughtfully as he held the back of the merman's throat, relishing in the little shivers he was making at his touch. 

“And why would a prince of Mer be in Cetus territory, unless to promote a nefarious future?” He ran his fingers into the soft pink hair and tugged gently until the green eyes were once again staring up at him.

“I ran away.” At Naduke's raised eyebrow he continued “They were trying to mate me off to strange women that I'm not in the least attracted to and since what I want is forbidden in Mer Law...”

“You feel the urge to seek a male partner.” Naduke growled low in his throat as he pulled the Mer closer to himself. “In my land, these kinds of relationships are widely accepted. Depending on the species, males can outnumber females and thus take on relationships with the same gender.”

“Really?” Zim was astounded. The merfolk had so protested his orientation that the mere prospect of actually getting to have the partner he wished seemed impossible.

“Yes. In fact, some of my brethren lay with mermen much like yourself.”

“What!?” Zim shot up out of his curl and Naduke's hands dropped to his waist to steady them both. “Other mermen live here?!”

“Yes, little one.” He chuckled and then his eyes dropped to the merman's exposed tail. He ran his fingers over it reverently, tracing the black and green patterns. “Your tail is white.”

“Um, yeah. It's-” Zim tried to squirm backward and hide his tail again, but Naduke wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him against his chest, he other hand cupping his cheek and forcing eye contact. 

“It's magnificent.” Naduke smiled as he pet the tail, feeling perfectly smooth scales and smiling as he grazed against fins and the Mer shivered. Zim's mouth opened and closed again, so Naduke leaned forward to press a kiss against his pink lips. He tilted his head and watched the Mer's reaction, his cheeks matching his hair. All of the sudden, Naduke found himself pressed against the cave wall with an enthusiastic merman kissing him hungrily. When they parted Zim could feel the shark's arousal just under his dorsal fin, soon a hand found it's way there as well, probing at his entrance. Naduke kissed at Zim's neck as he quivered in his lap. “Last chance to escape, little one.”

“D-don't want to.” Zim groaned and then yelped as two fingers pressed harshly and deeply into him all the way to the last knuckle. He felt something slippery and looked back to see a clear, oily substance dripping out of him. “What i-is that?” 

“That is slick, little one. Your body produces it to help ease any pain. Your people are so intent upon straight relations that the men must not even know this about their own bodies.” He chuckled. “In other words, this is completely natural, my Zim.”

“Claiming me already, are you?” Zim replied with a smirk that was quickly wiped off his face as another finger was added to the two already pumping and stretching him.

“Yes, I am.” Naduke withdrew his fingers, relishing as the merman whined at the loss. He replaced it something much thicker and smirked as the merman squirmed out of Naduke's grip on his hip and pressed down, popping the head in and grinding on it as he slid down inch by inch. By then, Naduke had moved his tail around to curl around Zim's, his dark gray making the Mer's tail seem even lighter. Once fully seated, Zim leaned forward, moaning into his mouth as they kissed. Naduke let the merman adjust to his size and feel his first penetration before taking a hold of his hips and lifting him only to pierce him again. Zim was moaning and whining at the pleasure and pain, but at the same time he was crying out his name and rolling his hips until he stilled suddenly, his whole body jerking and shivering as some gland within him was found and pounded mercilessly.

“Na-Naduke! I'm-” The shark-man grabbed a hold of the Mer's cock and stroked languidly as his hips continued its punishing pace.

“That's it, my Zim. Feel me.” Naduke licked and nipped at the merman's neck and held on tight to his squirming tail until his whole body seized up and he came with a long moan into Naduke's fist. The shark withdrew before placing Zim on his side an latching onto his back, entering and coming deep inside the Mer's abused hole. After a few moments of collecting themselves, Naduke smiled into the back of Zim's neck. “You did wonderfully.” He kissed the spot of skin before biting down on the back of his neck, breaking skin, before sucking and licking at the wound until it closed. “And now you're mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Hate it? Want more?? (/*0*)/ Comment and let me know! (because I'm clueless!)  
> Thanks for reading!~<3
> 
> I should have that ThorxLoki done some time this week hopefully! *crosses fingers*


End file.
